Gift of a Friend
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: Love has always been seen as a powerful thing but sometimes it's friendship that is the true power. Lucas/Gina romance with Jessica/Gina friendship and hinted Jessica/Toby.


Gift of a Friend

AN: So I'm writing this oneshot by the request of a good friend of mine. I recommend listening to Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato whilst reading this. Please remember to review :-)

When Gina first arrived in Venture Falls with her parents, she didn't feel the need to befriend anyone. After all, her dreams were wishes that she had made on her own. She didn't need anybody. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

One day, Ike Pinkney and his gang started picking on her because she was the new girl. One of them shoved her over, laughing maliciously when she started to cry. "Leave her alone!" A blonde girl has her hands on her hips and she is glaring at Ike. The bully stutters something about a ball and scarpers, his cronies hot on his heels.

The girl looks down at Gina with concern. "Need some help?" She asked politely, offering her hand.

Gina impatiently brushed it away. "No." She said coldly. She then tried to stand up but fell sideways and the girl had to catch her. Gina dusted herself off. Perhaps she could use some help.

The blonde smiled. "I'm Jessica."

Gina reciprocated the friendly gesture. "I'm Gina."

From that day forward, Jessica was Gina's best and only friend for the next five years. During that time, Gina's parents noticed that their daughter was becoming more sociable; she talked more, smiled more and laughed more. They would be forever grateful to Jessica for brightening their daughter's world. Gina, too, had noticed differences. With Jessica by her side and the power of friendship, Gina felt like she could do anything. She was less afraid, more outgoing. Having a friend really brought out the best in her.

Five years later

"What should I do?" Gina asked Jessica, referring to her developing feelings for Jessica's friend, Lucas. Jessica smiled patiently, knowing how lost and scared Gina felt. She was afraid to admit it to him because she was convinced he didn't feel the same way.

"You should do what your heart tells you and not what your head does. No matter what you choose, I will support you through the highs and lows." Jessica responded wisely, hugging Gina who hugged back.

Gina knew she could always count on Jessica. She was the type of caring person who would drop everything in a heartbeat to help a friend. Sometimes Gina wondered what she had done to deserve a friend like Jessica, who cared about her friends so much that she would be beside them wherever they chose to go. The thought made Gina smile.

Weeks later

Gina smiled shyly up at Lucas as they watched a film together at the cinema. A week earlier, she had, with the help of Toby (who, by now, obviously had a crush on Jessica), confessed her feelings to Lucas at the school dance. To her utter bewilderment, he confessed he felt the same way and they shared their first kiss. It was the most magical moment in all her years so far.

Four years later

Gina clapped along with the crowd as Jessica accepted Toby's proposal. Inside, however, her mind was plagued with insecurity. Since that first date four years ago, (which ended in disaster as she ate a fish pie, unaware it contained salmon, and had to be rushed to hospital with suspected anaphylactic shock.) AN: I'm not exactly sure whether the c should be there or not, but it looks weird without it. she and Lucas had barely spent any time together. Sometimes Gina wondered if they were even still dating. All of a sudden, her hopes came crashing down, shattering on the ground.

"I can't believe how everything's turned out!" Jessica said happily. She then noticed Gina's less than happy face and her own face fell. "Is something wrong?"

"You are so full of yourself!" Gina snapped. "So you're getting married? Big deal! We all knew it was gonna happen eventually, so stop going on about it."

Jessica looked hurt but recovered quickly. "Has something happened between you and Lucas?" She asked, her voice gentle, but it only enraged Gina further.

"No! And I'd appreciate if you'd keep your nose out of my relationship! I can handle things just fine on my own!"

Jessica, for the first time, looked angry. "Well, now who's full of herself?" She retaliated, her voice no longer calm as she glared at Gina.

The two friends continued to yell at each other, saying awful things they didn't mean until Jessica got fed up and stormed away, leaving Gina alone, confused and guilty.

"Gina?" Lucas' voice sounded. She looked up, her face wet with tears, which Lucas gently brushed away with his thumb. "What happened?" He asked her gently.

"It was aw-awful!" She sobbed. "We-We've never ar-argued like that b-before! Now she probably h-hates me! And I c-can't even blame her, af-after what I s-said!"

Lucas held her, soothingly rubbing her back. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. Jessica can never stay mad at people for too long."

Gina looked up at him. "I-I know. It-It's just that I feel so alone and-" Gina suddenly gasped as Lucas knelt down, a ring box open in his hand, containing a simple gold band with a single emerald gem.

"You'll never be alone again, Gina. Will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes!" She smiled, all her doubts and fears washed away as Lucas slid the ring onto her finger. She lifted her hand up and admired the ring. It may not have been as extravagant as Jessica's but Gina would have been perfectly happy with a ring made out of tin foil. She knew now that Lucas loved her and she would never be alone again.

Suddenly she stood up and headed for the door. When Lucas asked where she was going, she yelled, "I'm going to get my best friend back!" She rushed down the corridor, determined to find Jessica and in her hurry, collided with her.

"Sorry." Jessica said coolly, starting to move away but Gina moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"Wait!" Gina cried. "I'm so sorry, Jessica! I never meant any of the things I said. I was jealous because you had someone and I felt so alone."

Jessica looked shocked. "You-You were jealous of me?"

Gina nodded, looking ashamed. "You were getting the fairytale ending and it felt like I was being left out in the cold." Jessica suddenly hugged her friend then gasped when she saw the engagement ring glittering on Gina's finger.

"I'm so sorry! I should have noticed how you were feeling instead of focusing on myself. And I see that congratulations are in order." Jessica smiled at Gina, letting her know she was forgiven.

Gina blushed and looked down at the floor. "Would you be my maid of honour?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Jessica squealed, before adding, "Only if you're mine as well!" The two friends laughed and hugged, their argument forgotten.

Two months later

Gina wore a simple white dress, her black hair in an elegant updo. She looked absolutely beautiful. Lucas couldn't stop smiling as she approached him. Everyone was happy; the gift of friendship and love had been given to them in abundance.

"I do." Lucas said, smiling down at Gina as though she was the only person in the world.

"I do." Gina said, finding it hard to believe that the handsome man beside her was almost her husband.

"With the power instilled in me, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest said, smiling at the young couple. How he loved weddings.

Lucas gently cupped Gina's face in his hands and kissed, all their feelings of love going into that one kiss.

It was true what they say. Love is the most powerful thing. However, as Gina saw Jessica who was smiling radiantly at her, she realised that, sometimes, the greatest power comes from simply being a friend.

AN: Well that's the end of this oneshot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
